Jack Hammer
Jack Hammer, also known as Weasel, is a friend to Wade Wilson. He is a bartender from New York City. Biography ''Deadpool At some point in time, Weasel met and befriended Wade Wilson, a mercenary. Running a bar for mercenaries known as Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children, Weasel had bets in which the mercenaries would place bets on who would die. This was called the "Deadpool". Weasel was present when Wade met and fell in love with Vanessa Carlisle. When Wade was diagnosed with cancer; Weasel tried to cheer him up by joking about his inpending death. When Wade ended up gaining powers, but at the cost of his face being horribly scarred, Weasel gave Wade an idea to wear a mask and use the fact that the people who did this to him thought he was dead, to his advantage giving Wade the idea to use the name Deadpool for his new persona. Later, Ajax and Angel Dust came to the bar to try and find Wade's location when they attempted to attack Weasel, the mercenaries quickly drew their guns to come to his defense, however, the two saw a picture of Wade and Vanessa that Weasel had kept and decided to go after her instead. When Wade learned of this, he and Weasel decided to arm up, but Weasel did not want to go out of himself, he admitted cowardice which Wade understood. Deadpool 2/Once Upon a Deadpool After the death of Vanessa Carlysle, Weasel tried to comfort Wade who had spent the last three days drinking at Sister Margaret's School for Wayward Children, he also hired Dopinder to help in the bar, and ostensibly to train him as a contract killer although much of his duties involved cleaning with Weasel clearly having no intentions of training him. When Wade made it his duty to protect the teenage mutant Russell Collins from the mutant soldier and time traveler Cable. Weasel helped Deadpool to assemble X-Force: a team with the sole goal of protecting Russell from the soldier. Holding auditions with him to screen potential team members. Cable later captured Weasel to find out about Deadpool's plan to rescue Russell Collins. Cable was prepared to torture Weasel, but Weasel just gave up the information since he did not want to get hurt. Character traits Weasel is by nature cowardly, unhelpful and lazy and at times even downright mean such as insulting of Wade’s disfigured face after the experiments performed on him at the Workshop. However, despite these many flaws he is for the most part still a good friend for Wade, who constantly confides in him and even can show a few acts of bravery such as his unwillingness to be intimidated by Ajax and Angel Dust. However, when sufficiently threatened, Weasel will sell his friends out of it means he will be unharmed and will ask his friends if he feels the danger is sufficient enough. Relationships *Wade Wilson/Deadpool - Friend Appearances/Actors *Earth-10005 (2 films) **Deadpool'' - T.J. Miller (First appearance) **''Deadpool 2'' - T.J. Miller Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *In the comics, Weasel often regards himself as Deadpool's best friend, although due to Deadpool's mental instability and erractic behavior, it leads to him abusing or mistreating Weasel. *In the comics, Weasel is Deadpool's friend, sidekick, information broker and arms dealer. Gallery ''Deadpool'' Deadpool Official Still 5.jpg Promotional, Filming and Concept art Deadpool Filming_2 .jpeg Deadpool Total Film 8.jpg Category:Deadpool characters Category:Bartenders Category:Allies Category:Earth-10005